


Rotary Dial

by angryarchangels



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Projecting onto Boris (Smile For Me), Autistic Dr. Boris Habit, BPD, BPD Boris Habit, Borderline Personality Disorder, Boris Habit Has BPD, Complete, Crying, Drabble, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I mean he stims, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Spoilers, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, a bit in this, author is coping via fics, author is projecting, perceived abandonment, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Boris calls Kamal to see how he is doing.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 14





	Rotary Dial

**Author's Note:**

> TW for crying and perceived abandonment.

Boris picked up the phone. He held the receiver up to his ear as he used a finger to turn the rotary dial. The phone made several clicks before he finished inputting Kamal's number. He bit his bottom lip as he waited for the other side to pick up. A few seconds passed without a response. Those seconds then turned into a minute. Then it went to voicemail. The same voicemail he's heard for the past few hours.

A tear ran down Boris' cheek. He softly sniffled as he placed the phone down. A gut feeling in the pit of his stomach formed. It felt dark, like a black smoke swarming around inside his stomach.

_This wasn't normal._

Boris lightly trembled as his mind swarmed with the what-ifs. _What if Kamal had gotten bored of him? What if he hated him? Or was sick of him?_ He couldn't shake off the thoughts, no matter how many times he countered them with reasonable concepts. Why _would_ anyone stay with him? He was nothing but, a bother.

Boris looked down at the phone again. "One more time." He whispered to himself. "One more time." He wiped his eyes and reached out to it. Picking up the phone, he spun the rotary dial once again; repeating the same process. He sucked in a breath as he anxiously tapped his finger against the receiver. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited.

One second, two seconds, three, four.

Boris eventually lost count as he waited. He heard the other side pick up. A soft sigh came through the transmitter. "Boris, you don't have to call me a million times per day." Kamal's soft voice murmured. Boris' face lit up as he began to cry tears of joy. His throat let out soft sobs as he sniffled. "Kamal, I-I missed you. I'm so sorry, I just thought.." Kamal cut him off. "It's okay Boris." He cooed. "You don't have to worry." Those words made Boris' heart light up with joy. "Thank you." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this when I was feeling bad. All of the characters are just me projecting real-life onto them.


End file.
